1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mimeographic printing machine adapted to be connected with a sorter for sorting printed sheets, which is to be discharged out of the machine, orderly into a plurality of bins.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many of modern printers and copiers are equipped with a sorter for automatically sorting printed or copied sheets, which have been discharged out of the machine, into a plurality of trays (hereinafter called "bins").
For example, a small-size sorter to be used with a copier is combined with the copier body as an integral part of the copier; if the sorter is to be operated when the copying speed of the copier is low and constant, it is only necessary to just set up the copier for the sorter mode.
In a printer and particularly in a mimeographic printing machine, after the printing making of the original to be printed is finished and then a master or a mimeographic stencil is wound on the outer circumferential surface of a drum, it is possible to set up the print speed freely so that a great number of prints can be made in a short time. Then the sorting of the printed sheets to be discharged from the machine will be performed by a separate sorter as connected with the machine, at need.
With the conventional printers, although the timing of moving the bins is variable to meet the maximum print speed of the printer, it was difficult to insert the printed sheets into the individual bins at a speed beyond the print speed.
Specifically, though the individual bins could move to conform with the printing at a speed higher than the predetemined print speed, this overspeed movement of the bins drove the printed sheets outside the receiving region of the individual bin. Yet even if the printed sheets could be received in the bin, their edges could not be trued up within the receiving region of the bin.
As a consequence, the operator had to grope a suitable print speed for use with the sorter, which was fairly laborious.